Ice
by CherryBlossomAngel1221
Summary: Follow the StrawHat Pirates as they go on an adventure to a new island. Can they save this island from an evil scientist?
1. Introducing the Pirates

**Ice**

_By: _CherryBlossomAngel1221

_BETA:_ SpiritedObsession

_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately I don't own One Piece, If I did I would make some changes that would suit me better like ZoSan lol and Ace wouldn't have died T_T

_Warnings:_ Bad Language, A little Yaoi fluff, and other stuff so we will just rate this story M.

_Summary:_ AU Follow the StrawHat Pirates as they go on an adventure to a new island. Can they save this island from an evil scientist? (OC's and ZoSan side pairing)

_Author Note:_ This is my first ever story, so please be gentle with me. This story just popped in my head one night lol. The characters are probably a little OOC so I'm sorry about that.

**Enjoy!**

"Talking" _'Thoughts' **'Flashback'**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Introducing the pirates._**

_(Normal POV)_

It's raining, dark clouds hang above the sea, but even though there is a storm, the sea is calm. A ship is sailing these waters, it has a pirate's flag, and on it is the ever familiar Jolly Roger with a Straw Hat.

"Are we getting close to the island yet, Nami?" a voice called from the front of the ship. There is a boy sitting on the Going Merry's head holding his Straw Hat to his head. He is wearing a sleeveless red vest, denim shorts, sandals and has a scar under his left eye. Yes, this is Monkey D. Luffy.

"I don't know Luffy, it's really hard to see with all this rain." a girl with orange hair, named Nami, said to him. She is wearing a blue and white striped tank top with her usual skirt and high-heels with a pink raincoat over her clothes and trying to cover her eyes so she can see in the rain.

"Why are we going to this island again?" Nami turns her head to her left where the voice was coming from. Sitting against the railing with his eyes closed and 3 swords sitting in the crook of his arm is a man with green hair. He is wearing a white shirt, black pants, black boots, and a green haramaki around his waist. He is named Roronao Zoro.

Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. "Apparently on this island is a scientist that does experiments on people." a voice followed by a scent of smoke came closer to the three, He is a young man with blonde hair covering his left eye and a cigarette in between his lips. He is wearing a black suit with a black tie, and a blue pinstripe shirt underneath, and black shoes. His name is Sanji.

_'I will never understand how these guys stand to wear those clothes in this rain?'_ Nami thought to herself looking at all three guys shaking her head.

"Dinner is ready."

"YAY FOOD!" Luffy yelled while he is running up the stairs toward the galley, a trail of dust following behind him.

"No manners whatsoever." Sanji grumbled, as he turns toward Nami you can see hearts in his eye "Oh Nami-swan, please come out of the rain and eat some warm delicious food I prepared."

"Damn Cook" Zoro opened one eye to look at the cook.

"What did you say, Marimo?" Sanji snapped as he flicks his cigarette butt over the railing into the sea.

"Don't fight and get to the galley before Luffy eats all the food." Nami says as she is walking up the stairs to the galley sighing.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji bounces up the stairs after Nami.

"Tch" Zoro frowns, he stands up and turns to look out at the sea with his arms across his chest.

"Hey, Marimo" Zoro turns his head to the voice, "Get in hear before you don't get to eat anything." Sanji called from the galley door. Zoro turns his head back to the sea, he sighs then heads up the stairs to the galley. In the distance is a small dot of landscape.

* * *

Everyone is gathered in the galley, Sanji is putting plates of food on the table. Luffy, who is whining about Sanji being slow, stretches his arm to try and grab food off the plate in Sanji's hand. A black leg comes up and plants a foot in Luffy's face. "Wait a minute you moron"

Everything is finally on the table and everyone starts to fill up their plates.

"Navigator-san, what is our plan for this island?" A woman with black shoulder length hair asked, she is wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist and purple high heeled Mary Janes. This is Nico Robin.

"I'm not sure." Nami said looking at Robin

"We go in, kick this scientist guy's ass, then leave, simple as that." Luffy talked with a mouth full of food.

"You Idiot, we don't know anything about this island or the people!" Nami yelled as she stood up and started pinching Luffy's cheeks.

You can hear a small clank as Robin put her fork down on the table. "I have an idea that might work." Nami stopped pinching Luffy's cheeks as she turns her head toward Robin.

"What is your idea, Robin?" A small voice that belongs to a small blue-nosed reindeer who is wearing a large pale pink/red fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a pair of maroon shorts, this is Tony Tony Chopper.

"Hopefully nothing too serious that the Great Captain Usopp has to jump in and save everyone!" Yes, you guessed it, this is Usopp. He has medium length black curly hair and a long nose. He wears an olive green plaid bandanna and brown overalls with a white sash.

You can see everyone roll their eyes at Usopp, they know he is too scared to do anything. Except Chopper, who stares at Usopp with awed eyes.

"I say only a few people go in and infiltrate the place, the rest will stay with the ship in case anything happens. The less people that go in, the less suspicious it will be. We have to figure out what is going on on this island." Everyone was listening to what she had to say, everyone but Luffy who was stuffing his face with food and stealing from the others plates. "Oh Robin-chwan is so smart and beautiful when she comes up with plans!" Sanji twirls around in circles with hearts flying everywhere.

"Okay, so who is going to go?" Nami ingores Sanji and gets to the point.

"How about Captain-san, Swordsman-san, and Cook-san?" Robin pointed to each man.

"WHAT!" Zoro and Sanji yelled.

"Why do I have to go with them? Why can't Nami-swan and Robin-chwan come with me instead?" Sanji said

"Why do I have to go?" Zoro grumbled

Nami turned to Robin "Are you sure we should let those three go, I mean you know how they are."

"Those three are the strongest out of all of us." Robin smiled

Nami sighed "Alright" She turned to look at Zoro and Sanji with her hands on her hips "If you guys mess this up you owe me 1,000,000,000 beri each." She threatened.

"What the hell, you sea-witch" Zoro stood up from his chair to glare at Nami.

"Don't call Nami that you bastard." A kick came flying at Zoro's head, Zoro blocked the kick with his sword.

Nami sighed while rubbing her forehead "See this is what I'm talking about"

"I'm sure they will be fine" Robin smiled at the pair.

"Sanji, Zoro go wait outside and cool off!" Nami growled as she kicked them out the door.

"Okay Luffy, are you going to behave?" She turned to Luffy. "Wha?" Luffy said with food hanging from his mouth. "Were you listening at all?" Nami yelled standing over him hitting his head.

As Robin was looking at them she felt a tug on her pants, she looked down to see Chopper "What are me and Usopp suppose to do?" Usopp, who was trying to sneak out of the galley, stood frozen, Robin smiled at him "Don't worry Doctor-san, you two will stay with me and Navigator-san."

"HA HA, a brilliant idea, I would hate to have to show my true power to that scientist guy." Usopp stood with his hands on his hips but you could see that his legs were shaking. "Come on Chopper, Let's go protect the ship!" Usopp sprinted out the door.

"Yes, Sir." Chopper ran out the door after Usopp.

Luffy was laying on the floor covered with bruises and Nami was standing over him shaking her fist. Robin quietly laughed "So Navigator-san, shall we explain what is going on to our captain?"

Luffy sat up rubbing his head. Robin and Nami explained what was going to happen on the island. "So Luffy, If you don't mess this up I'm sure Sanji will make you alot of meat when you get back" Luffy stood up when he heard the word meat. "Alright!" Luffy yelled excitingly.

"Nami-swan!" All three turned their heads as they heard a yell from outside. "You might want to come see this." Nami, Robin, and Luffy walked to the door.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro went flying out the door and landed on the deck below where it was still raining heavyly.

Zoro fell on his back and felt a weight fall onto of him, he opened his eyes and saw Sanji straddling him, Sanji looked at Zoro's face. They both scrambled to get up and moved away from each other blushing.

_(A/N This is my first fight scene so I'm sorry if its not very good.)_

After getting their blush under control, they faced each other. Sanji lit up a cigarette and Zoro unsheathed one of his swords, Both waiting for the other to make a move. Sanji took a drag and started running at Zoro, he lifted his leg in the air getting ready to kick him, Zoro blocked his kick with his sword. Zoro pushed his sword up and sent Sanji flying back a couple feet, as Sanji got to his feet Zoro started running at him swinging his sword but Sanji ducked and tried to kick Zoro's feet out from under him, Zoro jumped up to avoid it and while he was in the air he swung his sword down at Sanji, who rolled out of the way and got on his hands into a handstand and started to swing his feet around in a circle. As Zoro landed, he blocked the strikes but one caught him in his head and sent him flying into the railing. Sanji got to his feet and stood up, he looked toward the railing where Zoro was but he didn't see the swordsman. Sanji felt a tip of a sword against his back, they heard the galley door swing open and hear a voice "Come one Chopper, let's go protect the ship!" "Yes, Sir." They turn their heads to see Usopp and Chopper running to the crows nest. Sanji took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked it over the side of the ship into the water below. Zoro was pulling his sword away from the cooks back when he saw a kick heading towards him, he ducked and used the hilt of his sword to hit the cook in the stomach. He sees the cook bend over holding his stomach. They glare at each other ready for another round when they hear a yell from the crows nest "Sanji, Zoro look out there, I see something."

They move to the front of the ship to see what Usopp was yelling about. "That looks like an island." Sanji said while putting his hands in his pockets. Zoro sheathed his sword as he stood by Sanji looking at the island. "Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled toward the galley "You might want to come see this."

The galley door opened and Nami, Robin, and Luffy walked out to stand infront of the railing.

"What is it?" Nami said putting her hands on the railing. "Hey! I see an island!" Luffy stretched his arms to grab a hold of the Going Merry's head and sat on it. "Is that the island we are going to Nami?" Luffy turned toward her with a big grin on his face. "Is that it, Robin?" Nami asked trying to see through the rain.

"Yes this island is called Koori Island." Robin said. They all look toward the island, As they get closer they see a huge 8 story building with the forest surrounding it.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Luffy yells while pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

**My first chapter! YAY! Please review and tell me what you think of it, reviews make me post chapters faster lol.**

**I have included the ages of the StrawHat Pirates.**

_**Character ages;**_

_**Luffy-18**_

_**Nami-19**_

_**Zoro-20**_

_**Sanji-20**_

_**Nico Robin-29**_

_**Tony Tony Chopper- 16**_

_**Usopp-18**_

**Thank you for reading! :) I hope you guys will stay tune for more. I will try to post a chapter once a week.**


	2. Koori Island

**Chapter 2: _Koori Island_**

_(Normal POV)_

Koori Island, a small island where it almost always rains and where the clouds cover the sky. Though, every once in a while, the moon will peek through the thick clouds. In the midst of heavy forest and rocky beaches, a small town lies on the island, called Nimbus. An old building that was once a well renowned hospital, stands at its center, but was abandoned long ago. Now, an evil scientist has taken up residence there; ready to wreak havoc on unsuspecting citizens.

The scientist experiments on people, specifically girls. He shows no mercy to his victims; if they have a negative reaction to what he injects them with, he kills them. If they have a positive reaction, then he keeps experimenting until he's satisfied. There used to be about 20 girls that lived in the hospital as test subjects. These girls, at first, had no idea what was in store for them. They didn't know that they were his experiments. All of the girls are orphans that were kidnapped by the scientist; they won't be missed by any family or friends. Amaya, Azure, Kyoko, and Tessa are the only ones who have survived... They will never be the same again.

In one of the windows of the old hospital you can see a man sitting at his desk in a dark room. A knock sounds and the man looks up briefly before returning to his work.

"Enter," he calls to the person waiting.

A man walks in, "Sir, a ship has been spotted that is headed to Nimbus Town."

The man got up from his chair and walked towards the window. "A ship you say?" He pushes up his glasses.

"Yes, Dr. Dreadnaught, and it is has a pirate flag."

Dr. Dreadnaught turns to the man and nods, "Thank you, I will take care of it."

The man bows and backs out the door, closing it behind him.

Dr. Dreadnaught turns back to the window, "Amaya," he starts. A silhouette of a woman can be seen sitting in one of the chairs in the corner, "I need you to do something for me." She stands up and walks into the moonlight.

Amaya has long, pink hair the color of cherry blossoms. She is wearing a midriff shirt in an aqua blue shade with a Victorian jacket, black pants, and black boots. She has 3 lobe earrings in her left ear; 2 lobe earrings and a helix piercing in her right ear. She also has a nose ring. A staff is strapped to her back.

"You are going to befriend these pirates. You need to gain their trust." He turns to her.

"What will happen to them?" She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I will worry about that." He smirked.

"Whatever." She walked toward the door, a small sound of something whizzing through the air stops Amaya. She tilts her head to the left and catches an army knife that was aimed for the back of her head.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to kill me." She said, annoyed at Dr. Dreadnaught.

"If I wanted you dead I would have killed you a long time ago." Amaya scoffed and threw the knife at an alarming speed. It embedded itself into the desk. Amaya walked out the door.

"She better not mess this up." Dr. Dreadnaught pushed up his glasses, looking out the window. "I want you two to watch her." He said to the two shadows in the back of the room. They nod and walk out the door.

* * *

_(Amaya POV)_

I sigh as I close the door behind me and walked down the hallway _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ I thought as I play with my necklace absently.

I walk down the stairs and come to a large room where some girls are talking to each other and some are practice fighting. I walk passed them and the kitchen to the back door.

I go out the door and to the edge of the patio out back. It stopped raining for once, I lit up a cigarette staring at the moon.

"I knew I would find you here" A voice, that reminds me of the wind, calls behind me.

"Hello Kyoko" I turn to her.

Kyoko, a women with long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, She wears a long white and red kimono with cherry blossoms on it.

"What did Dr. Dreadnaught want?" She came to stand next to me.

I inhale the smoke from my cigarette then exhale. "He wants me to befriend some pirates that are coming to this island."

"Why?" Kyoko asks confused.

"I'm not sure but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen"

A voice can be heard from the back door. "Amaya"

I turn around to see Dr. Dreadnaught at the back door. "Yes?"

"I need you to go to town and get the supplies." I nod at him and walk inside.

As I walk through the building I see the other girls whispering to each other and pointing at me, I ignore them because they have no idea what I have gone through. I walk out the front door and into the forest toward the town.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Nimbus, a small town with some shops, an inn, a bar, and some houses. It may not look like much but these people can get by. Even though it is night time there are still people doing business. A ship pulls up to the shore by the town and people stare at it wondering what it's doing here.

Before the StrawHat Pirates came ashore they took down their flag so no one would know that they were pirates.

Aboard said ship Nami grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt to stop him from jumping off the ship, "Remember Luffy, we can't let them know we are pirates."

"I got it, don't worry Nami." Luffy smiles at her then runs and jumps off the ship and heads toward the town.

Nami sighs "Sanji, Zoro make sure he doesn't mess this up." She turns to the two men,

They nod at her "We will keep an eye on him, Nami-swan!" Sanji says before he jumps off the side of the ship, Zoro follows behind him.

"I hope they will be alright." Nami watched the three men head to the town

"They will be fine, Navigator-san." Robin stands beside her also watching them.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji walk around the town, "There isn't much here." Zoro said looking around

"Yeah, it's strange." Sanji put his hands in his pockets

"I wonder if they have any meat." Luffy looks around the shops for meat, "We didn't come here to feed your stomach." Sanji kicks Luffy in the head

"Remember we need to pretend that we are travelers looking for interesting places to document." Luffy rubs his head where Sanji kicked him, he suddenly stands up and knocks into Sanji while he is running to a food stand that is selling meat.

Sanji stumbles back and is caught by Zoro, they both look at each other and blush.

They sprang apart and look away from each other. Zoro coughs and rubs the back of his neck "We should go after Luffy."

Sanji takes out a cigarette and lights it "Yeah"

They both walk in the direction that their captain went.

"Welcome to Koori Island, what are strangers doing all the way out here?" An old man walks up to them, the three men turn to the voice "We only get the occasional food supplier coming and going here."

"We are just traveling around the world documenting interesting places, we don't want to cause any trouble." Sanji bows to the old man.

"OLD MAN!" a little boy runs up to the old man and tugs on his pants "She's coming."

"Ah, Thank you Sora, I will go get the supplies" the old man says and walks away to the inn.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji look at each other confused "Who's coming?" Zoro asks

The girl that is selling the meat turns to them and answers "Amaya, she comes to town to get supplies when Dr. Dreadnaught asks her to."

"Who is Dr. Dreadnaught?" Luffy says with food in his mouth.

"Dr. Dreadnaught is a scientist who is working on making the GrandLine a better place for everyone." The three men look at each other

"He lives in the old hospital in the forest and has 4 assistants, one of them occasionally comes here to pick up the supplies they need, but mostly Amaya comes to pick it up." The girl explains then she walks away to help a customer.

"I thought this scientist was experimenting on people?" Luffy scratches his head confused,

"He is, this is obviously a cover up story." Zoro says as he crosses his arms across his chest

"Yeah, No one can make the GrandLine a better place." Sanji shakes his head and puts out his cigarette.

"Hey Amaya!" They hear a voice call out and turn their heads to the forest, they see a women come out of the forest, she stops by the little boy and says "Hello Sora" the little boy gives her a hug,

"She looks lovely!" Sanji said with hearts flying everywhere.

They watch her as she walks with the little boy to the inn, as she walks past them they see her glance at them then look away.

After a few minutes they see her walk out of the inn with bags of supplies

"Thank you for the supplies, here take this for your trouble." She hands the old man some money, as she walks away he stares at her surprised.

While she is walking back to the forest the little boy comes up to her "Are you leaving already?" He pouts,

"I'm sorry I have to get back, I promise to play with you another day okay?" She pats the boy on the head and walks down the street.

"AMAYA!" A voice calls out from the roof of one of the buildings.

* * *

_(Amaya POV)_

"AMAYA!" I hear a voice, I turn to where the voice is coming from on one of the rooftops.

"What do you want, Azure?" The woman jumps down from the roof and walks to me.

Azure, she has short red hair and wears a short black dress with black leggings and black converses.

She glares at me and raises one of her swords, she points it at me "You will fight me and don't try to run away."

I glance to my left and see a figure at the edge of the forest

"Hello, Tessa" A woman with medium length blonde hair, wearing a white shirt with forest green capri pants and black tennis shoes, She nods at me.

I put the supplies on the ground and out of the corner of my eye I see everyone staring at us, even the strangers.

I face Azure and she starts running at me wielding her dual Scimitar swords, she swings one sword at my left side and I jump out of the way, she swings her other sword and I do a back hand spring away from her, I aim a kick at her but she blocks it with her swords. She pushes her swords against my foot so I do a backflip and land on the ground in a crouch. As I standup, Azure is nowhere to be seen. I close my eyes and listen for any noises, behind me I hear a small sound and I tilt my head to the left but I wasn't fast enough and her sword makes a cut on my cheek. I stand still and so does Azure, I take a deep breath and then crouch down, I kick Azure's feet out from under her, she falls down and I stand up and walk to where the supplies are. As I walk away I hear the little boy shout "Look out, Amaya!"

I sense Azure's sword coming toward me. I close my eyes and feel her sword slicing into my right side, I clench my teeth at the pain. I turn around and back away from her, I feel my blood dripping down my side and I place my hand on the wound. I stare at Azure as she lifts her sword and brings in down toward my head, I don't move, next thing I hear is a clanking sound of sword meeting sword, in front of me is one of the strangers with 3 swords. Standing beside me are the other two strangers, one with blonde hair smoking a cigarette and the other with a straw hat.

Azure backs away and straps her sword onto her back "We are done."

She walks to Tessa "Lets go, Tessa." She nods and they walk into the forest.

The man with the 3 swords sheaths his sword and the three strangers turn to me.

Sora runs up to me and asks "Are you okay?"

I pat his head "I'm fine, don't worry."

The old man walks up to us "At least let me bandage your wound for you." I nod and walk to a near by bench.

As the old man is patching me up I turn to the three strangers _'So I'm guessing these are the pirates'_ I thought to myself.

"What are strangers doing this far out?" I ask them

"We are just travelers, we go to different islands and document interesting things about the islands" the blonde answers me inhaling his cigarette.

I nod and wince as my bandages tighten around my waist.

When the old man is done I get up and thanked him for helping me, I head back to where the supplies are and hear "Wait." behind me.

I turn to the three men who are walking to me "We heard there is a scientist that is trying to make the GrandLine a better place." Straw Hat boy says

"Yes he lives in the old hospital in the forest." I answer him back

"Would we be able to stay a few days and ask him about his experiments?" 3 sword guy asks me

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, you guys can probably stay in some rooms at the old hospital." I motion them to follow me

"Thank you lovely Amaya, please let me carry some of that stuff for you." Blondie came up to me and took some supplies out of my hands

"Thank you" I led the three men through the forest.

* * *

**Alright there is Chapter 2! Amaya is going to be my main OC in this story, hopefully everyone will still read this story even though it is about my OC.**

**Character ages;**

_**Amaya-20**_

_**Azure-19**_

_**Kyoko-18**_

_**Tessa-17**_

**Please review! I would love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Dr Dreadnaught

**Chapter 3:** _**Dr. Dreadnaught**_

_(Normal POV)_

There was silence as they walked through the forest. After a few minutes Amaya stopped and turned to the 3 men "I didn't get your names." "I'm Luffy." the boy with the straw hat said "That's Sanji." he pointed to the blonde haired man "and that's Zoro." he pointed to the man with 3 swords.

Amaya nodded and they started walking again "So how did you guys meet each other?" "We're pir-" Luffy started to say but Sanji covered his mouth with his hand

"We traveled on our own for a while and then by chance we met each other along the way." Sanji interupted Luffy while glaring at him

'_Well he didn't lie about that_' Zoro thought to himself.

"OW!" Luffy bit Sanji's hand that was covering his mouth, Zoro rolled his eyes at them.

Amaya arched her eyebrow, then she shrugged and keep walking with Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro following her.

As they are walking, a building can be seen in the distance "This is were does his experiments." Amaya said with a hint of venom in her voice, she was hoping that the 3 men wouldn't hear it but she couldn't stop it.

Sanji and Zoro look at each other, a little suspiscious, Luffy was instead looking at the building in awe "It's so big!"

This old hospital is 8 stories high and surrounded by the forest. It has vines covering all over the building.

They go up to the building and go through the front doors. Once they were inside, the 3 men see a room filled with girls, Sanji stood there with hearts in his eyes "Wow, there are so many girls here!" Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook.

Amaya led them to the staircase "Dr. Dreadnaught is up this way." Zoro grabbed the back of Sanji's jacket dragging him away from the girls

"Come one Luffy." Zoro looked at his captian, Luffy stood still looking at the girls before he shook his head and followed them up the stairs.

While they were walking up to the 8th floor there were some girls coming down the stairs as well, a couple of them bumped into Amaya on purpose, the first few times Amaya just brushed it off but one group of girls knocked into Amaya hard enough to knock her off balance, as Amaya was falling backward she closed her eyes and prepared to feel the hard stairs but instead she felt a couple pairs of hands stopping her from falling, she opened her eyes and looked behind her to see Sanji and Zoro perventing her from falling.

Luffy moved infront of her and stared at the girls who pushed her "Hey, what was that for? She could have gotten hurt."

One of the girls put her hands on her hips and sneered "She deserves it." the girls walk past them and continue down the stairs.

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro have confused looks on their faces, Amaya pushes Sanji and Zoro's hands off her and looks at the floor "Are you alright Amaya?" Sanji asked

"I'm fine." Amaya said in a tight voice, she continues up the stairs.

The 3 men look at each other then follow after her.

They come to the 8th floor and stop infront of a door that says **Dr. Dreadnaught** on it. Amaya knockes on the door and waits.

"Enter" Amaya opens the door and the 4 of them walk into the room.

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro see a man sitting at a desk writing on some papers

"Dr. these men would like to stay here while they doucument this island." Amaya said without looking at him.

Dr. Dreadnaught stopped writing and looked up at them.

He stood up and walked around the desk and stopped in front of it. "Why of course they can stay here." he pushed up his glasses "What kind of stuff do you gentlemen write about?"

"We just write about the places we visit and people we meet, its kinda like a log book of our travels." Sanji said.

Dr. Dreadnaught nodded and walked to Amaya wispering something in her ear, Amaya keep her head down and clenched her fists as Dr. Dreadnaught walked back to his desk. "We have some spare rooms on the 7th floor you gentlemen are welcome to use while you are here." He sat back in his chair

"Amaya will show you where they are." Amaya led them out the door and down one flight of stairs, they walked down the hall and stopped infront of a door.

"This room and the room to the left and right are the rooms you guys will be staying in." Amaya faced the 3 men and they thought she was going to say something but she just shook her head and bid them goodnight.

They watched her walk down the hall then walked into one of the rooms.

The rooms were all identical through out the building, there is one twin sized bed, a dresser and a nightstand with a lamp on it.

They shut the door "Well that was easy." Zoro said while he walked to the window and sat underneath it on the floor.

"A little to easy, we should still keep our guard up here." Sanji exclaimed while pulling a cigarette out of his pants pocket.

"Did you guys notice that there were only girls here?"

"Yeah but they don't seem to be held here against their will." Zoro said.

Luffy sat on the bed being oddly quiet, Zoro and Sanji noticed this and looked to their captian "Luffy?" Sanji asked

"I'm Hungry!" Luffy says, Sanji and Zoro both fell over in suprise

"Dammit Luffy! we are here to find out what's going on, not feed your stomach." Sanji stood up and yelled at Luffy

"Idiot" Zoro stood up and stared walking to the door "I'm going to go to sleep."

Zoro opened the door and walked to the room on the left, "I'm going to bed too since we can't do much tonight." Sanji walked out the door after Zoro but he went to the room on the right.

Zoro and Sanji stop infront of their doors and look at each other, then they both blush and turn their heads away from each other.

They open their doors and go into their rooms.

* * *

_(Amaya POV)_

I walk to my room, as I'm walking down the hall a thought runs through my head _'Why do I feel safe when I'm around those guys?' _

Before I get to my room someone stops infront of me "Hello, Azure." I walk aound her but she grabs my arm to stop me

"You better not fail Dr. Dreadnaught." I yank my arm out of her grasp and continue to my room.

When I get to my room I go inside and close the door behind me.

I lean against the door and hang my head _**'Dr. Dreadnaught nodded and walked around Amaya wispering something in her ear "don't get to attached to them, remember what happen last time." **_ I closed my eyes tightly to hold back the tears that were about to fall. I lift my head and pushed off the door to walk to my bed.

I lay down on my bed and turned on my side _'I can't get attached to someone, not again'_ A few tears all down my cheek.

As I'm drifting off to sleep one last thought crossed my mind _'Satoru'_

* * *

**Alright, that is chapter 3. I'm sorry that it is so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**Please review, I would love to hear your opinions whether it is good or bad. :)**


End file.
